fakemarioworldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Power Of The Star Children
"I am the Grand Star. I have trusted each and every one of you with most extraordinary powers..." -The Grand Star, speaking to the children. The Power Of The Star Children is a game involving the star children, who have amazing powers like strongness and more. They all have one special power each, that is unique. This is also the first instalment of The Power Of The Star Children (series) Plot Warning - Spoilers!!! The Grand Star goes down to see the children, one day. He tells them that Baby Bowser is no longer a Star Child as he had betrayed them by using his star powers to cause havoc in the Mushroom Kingdom. He was so angry that he decided to steal a star. He kidnapped three babies and mistaked them for Star Children as they were playing with Lumas, who look very similar to stars. He wanted to steal the powers of the star from them but did not realize they were not star children. If he tried to use his machine to steal the powers, he could kill the babies. The Grand Star tells the children that they have to save the babies before they die, as they are the only ones that can save them. The babies agree to save the children with their powers and that is the start of their mission. The babies head to Bowser's keep and find the babies in the containers. They realize that the babies are Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline. They try and find something to break the containers and save them but Bowser finds them and kicks them out. They all land in different areas. There are keys scattered about with them. They must find them to open the containers. Area 1 Boss - Goomboss Play as- Baby Mario Baby Mario wakes up to find himself in the Mushroom Kingdom. It looks destroyed after Baby Bowser attacked. Some young toads ask Mario to help them rebuild the kingdom. They ask you to find 5x glass 7x brick 4x rubber 8x cement packs 2x jugs of water so they can rebuild the kingdom. After Mario finds all these things, the Toads thank him and give him half of Daisy's key. Mario goes on but then finds that the half key is missing. Then he looks up and sees Goomboss swallowing it. He is the first boss of the game. He must kick a shell at his mouth 3 times to make him cough up the key. Then Mario is transported to the next world, where he will meet Baby Peach. Area 2 Boss - Petey Piranna Play as - Baby Mario and Baby Peach Baby Peach wakes up in Isle Delfino, in Delfino Plaza, and a Noki runs up to her for help. He tells her that his wife has been swallowed whole by a giant eel. Peach must travel into the eel and find the Noki's poor wife while finding the following items: 1x Wedding Ring 4x Wife's Coins 3x Coconut Drinks 6x Honeymoon Photos 2x Concert Tickets (Elvis Noki, the Wife's favourite singer) Once Peach finds the items and the Noki's wife, the two will congratulate her and before they head off to the Elvis Noki concert, they drop the other half of Daisy's key infront of Peach. Mario wakes up in Pinna Park, an amusment park. However, there is a Clown Noki trying to entertain children Noki but none of the children are laughing. The Clown Noki will ask Mario to find him some items for his show: 3x balloons 4x bubble blowers 5x water guns 2x face paint kits 6x Noki puppets Once Mario returns the items to the Clown, he will continue with the show. In a matter of time, all of the children are laughing. The Clown thanks Mario. He says he did ''have a half of a key but he gave it to a couple (the Noki and his wife). Mario goes off to find the couple. On the way, Mario bumps into Peach and notices she has the other half of Daisy's key. They hold up their key halves and as they are about to put them together Petey comes and steals the halves! Peach and Mario take turns and must throw Nokis at his stomach three times to make him fall and let go of the key halves. Then Peach and Mario put them together and they form Daisy's key, with her name printed in neat italics at the front. Then Peach and Mario are transported to the next world. Area 3 Boss - Big Bob-Omb Play as - Baby Mario, Baby Peach and Baby Wario Wario wakes up and finds himself in the bank of Coconut Mall. He is extremely delighted as he could steal every single coin in the safe, as he learned a trick from his brother Baby Waluigi. But then he realizes that if he does, his star power could get took away from him. But then the Bank Owner tells him that a theif has stolen some of the coins out the safe! Baby Wario must find the criminal and the following items: 5x Footprints 2x photos of the criminal 4x Handcuffs 6x Stolen Coins 7x Fingerprints When Wario finds the criminal and the items, the police will come and arrest the thief. The bank owner will thank little Wario and give him quarter of Rosalina's key. Wario dreams of finding all the quarters and selling the key and getting lots of coins, but then he realizes that ''that could also cause his star power being took away from him. Mario and Peach wake up together, in the center of Coconut Mall, with lots of shops and escalators. But a shopper says that Big Bob-Omb came and blew up everything! You need to find the following items: 4x High heels for the Shoez 4 Sale! shop - Once you find them return them to the named shop and the shop keeper will thank you - Peach finds these 6x screws for the broken escalators to get them working again - Mario finds these 3x milkshakes from Coconut Shakes - Once you find them return them to the named shop and the shop keeper will thank you - Peach finds these 4x vouchers for a free drink - get these by returning milkshakes to Coconut Shakes - Mario finds these 5x jugs of water for the dry fountain - put these in the fountain and it will fill up again! - Peach finds these 2x t-shirts from Shell Style - Once you find them return to named shop and shop keeper will thank you - Mario finds these Once Mario and Peach find all the items the shopper will thank them and say, "I can finally shop around here again!" and give them two quarters of Rosalina's key. Wario is so busy daydreaming about money that he falls and drops the key. Mario and Peach help him up the the three key quarters are exploded by Big Bob-Omb! Wario, Mario and Peach take turns to fight. They must throw a coin into the fountain while Big Bob-Omb stands on it and the fountain will go crazy and shoot up at him, causing BBO damage. Do this three times to make BBO explode, and the three key quarters will be in his place. The babies pick them up and are transported to the next world. Area 4 Boss - King Boo Play as - Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Wario and Baby Luigi Baby Luigi wakes up inside the early Luigi's Mansion. The young Professor E.Gadd has been looking for a Ghost Catching partner and when he sees Luigi he is delighted! He asks him to help him capture 3 ghosts, plus find the following items: 3x paintings 2x F.L.U.D.D.'s 4x Poltergusts 1x King Boo's Crown Once Luigi has found the ghosts and found the items, E.Gadd will thank him for his duties and give him the last quarter of Rosalina's key. Then the ghosts will chase E.Gadd out the mansion. Mario, Peach and Wario wake up outside the Mansion. Peach starts crying when a Boo scares her, but really the Boo is asking for help. His friends have been captured by some Ghostbusters, and he begs the three babies to rescue them. They are afraid to help at first, but they end up trusting the Boo and help him. You have to find the Ghostbusters and tell them to let go of the Boos and the following items: 5x Magic Orbs - Found by Mario 3x Gaddgets - Found by Peach 4x Ghostbusters Buisness Cards - Found by Wario 2x Win A Mansion Compition Forms - Found by Mario When the babies find the Ghostbusters and the items, Wario tells the Ghostbusters to let go of the ghosts in exchange for a few coins (Which is extraordinary for Wario to do) and Boo looks at the forms in disgust, remarking, "Hah! This is a haunted mansion, not a pathetic compitition prize." Anyway, he thanks the babies but tells him the last quarter of the key was sucked up when E.Gadd tried to suck up the Boo with a Poltergust. The babies hear a scream and rush into the mansion to find King Boo snatching the key quarter from Baby Luigi. They cheer Luigi up but foolishly let go of their quarters, and King Boo snatches them too. He is angry because his crown is gone. The babies take turns to defeat KB. They have to shoot the crown at him four times when he is NOT inside the painting and eventually KB will be happy. He remarks, "Don't I look handsome with a crown?" and gives the babies the key quarters. The babies notice they have all the quarters and put them together to form Rosalina's key, with rainbow stars printed on it. The babies are then transported to the next world. Area 5 Boss - King K. Rool Play as - Mario, Peach, Wario, Luigi and Baby Donkey Kong Baby Donkey Kong wakes up in Kong Kave and he knows he is home at Donkey Kong Jungle. He is very happy until he sees the Kremlings have taken over since he was gone, and the Kongs have been enslaved to do what they say. Baby DK is furious and decides to help his tribe. He must defeat the kremlings and needs to find these items: 3x Banana Trees 4x Banana Smoothies 5x Mini Mario toys After DK defeats the kremlings and gets the items, the Kongs are freed and are very happy with the Banana Trees/Banana Smoothies/Mini Mario toys that DK brought them.They give him one quarter of Pauline's key, which he is indeed very happy with. Mario, Peach, Wario and Luigi travel to a small remote island with a airport called Funky Flights. Inside, they find a friendly, awesome Kong: Funky Kong. "Yo dudes!" he says. "Do you mind getting some of these items to fix up my plane? Of course I'll give you a reward: does I quarter of a key sound alright?" These are the items you need to find: x3 tins of paint - Found by Mario x4 plane wheels - Found by Peach 2x glass for the windows - Found by Wario 1x engine - Found by Luigi Once the babies find them, Funky Kong will shout "WOO!" and give the babies a "funky" reward, a quarter of Pauline's key. Funky Kong flies away on the good-as-new plane and waves goodbye. As he leaves, the door opens and Baby DK leaps in. The five reunite and hope that Baby Yoshi will find the next two quarters. As they are chatting, King K. Rool comes in and wrecks Funky Flights. Baby DK gets angry as he knows Funky will be upset so he discusses a plan with the babies on how to defeat K. Rool. They defeat him by making him slip on banana peels five times. He slips into a hole underground and the babies are quickly transported before he gets back up. Area 6 Boss - Wiggler Play as - All Star Children Baby Yoshi wakes up in Yoshi Island, and, like DK, is glad to have woken up in his home. But the Yoshis eggs have been stolen by Shy Guys and Rexes, who wish to eat them. He must stop them by collecting these items: 8x hammer (to defeat the Rexes) 5x Turnip (To defeat the Shy Guys) 6x Lost Yellow Yoshi eggs 3x Lost Pink Yoshi eggs 1x Lost Blue Yoshi egg After collecting the lost eggs and defeating the Rexes and Shy Guys, the Yoshis will take the eggs and thank Baby Yoshi. They will crack a golden Yoshi egg open and reveal the third quarter of Pauline's key. The other babies wake up in Donut Plains. It is usually very peaceful, but the dinosaurs are panicking. The Rexes and Shy Guys have flooded the Plains and some Yoshis have been swept away. The boys decide to mop up the Plains, while Peach decides to save the swept away Yoshis before they drown. The boys must mop up the Plains and Peach must save the Yoshis by using these items that need to be collected. 4x mops (for the boy babies to clean up) 5x 1-Up Mushrooms (for Peach to revive the drowning Yoshis) After everything is done, the dinosaurs celebrate that Donut Plains is back to it's normal, peaceful self. No key is mentioned. Baby Yoshi hears the celebrations and decides to celebrate with them. The other five see him amongst the crowd and see that he has another quarter of the key. They try to see if he has the second one but then they can't see any! The dinosaurs run away in panic! Before Baby Yoshi can figure out what is going on he is yanked onto Wiggler's back! Donut Plains is being attacked by Wiggler. At first the babies don't want to hurt cute little Wiggler but they realize he had stolen the key quarter and could be planning to hurt Yoshi so they fight him. They ground pound on his back six times to win the battle. Wiggler fearfully stomps back into the bushes and drops Yoshi and the key quarter onto the ground. The babies wait for the transportation, but they are not being transported. The babies then realize that they have only found three quarters of the last key. "But.. but.." Baby Peach remarks. "Where is the last quarter?" They go find the dinosaurs of Donut Plains and ask if they have seen the last quarter of Pauline's key. "Nope." the dinosaurs reply. "But we do remember seeing some fiercesome little figure picking up something from the ground and vanishing with it... it looked exactly like those key quarters you're holding." The babies realize that Baby Bowser had took the last quarter so they could never find it. Yoshi says they should go back to Bowser's Keep and find it. The babies shiver but want to save a friend, so they agree. Area 7 - Final Area The children are transported. They find themselves in Bowser's Castle. They do not need to find any items, which makes Wario sigh in relief, but they have to defeat all the Goombas, Hammer Bros, Koopa Troopas and Bullet Bills in the building. Once they have defeated all the enemies, they go into the lair where Baby Bowser is keeping the three babies. Daisy and Rosalina are delighted when they see their complete keys, but Pauline is silent when she sees the babies have only collected three quarters. The babies tell her that they couldn't find the fourth one. She replies that she knows where it is. She tells them that it is up on a high shelf. They have to find: 1x Ladder Top 1x Ladder Middle 1x Ladder Bottom to reach. Once they have found the items, they build the ladder and DK climbs up to pick up the quarter. However, once he grabs it, an alarm goes off and the ladder breaks. It makes such a loud noise that Baby Bowser rushes in. He snarls and gets ready to fight. The babies have to find any highlighted objects and hit Bowser with them. They have to hit him with all ten of them. There is a target where they have to throw them, but Bowser needs to be on them. Once hit with them, Bowser gets furious and drinks the magical potion he was working on to make himself Mega Baby Bowser. The babies have to repeat what they did before, but they have to throw TWENTY items and dodge the mega fireballs at the same time. Once done, Bowser shrinks into his normal size and faints. You have to find: 1x Daisy's key 1x Rosalina's key 4x quarters of Pauline's key Once the babies find them, the babies will put together the key quarters to make Pauline's key, which is covered in red sequins. Then they have to go to the containers and open them. Once open, the babies will step out and shout a victory cry with the six Star Children. Epilogue After the victory cry, the Grand Star's light is shone upon the Star Children and he comes down. "Well done, children." he booms. "I am very proud of all six of you. For your courage, for helping people in the places you have been, and Wario, for not stealing anything." Wario blushes with pride as the Grand Star continues, "And most of all, for saving the day once again. As for you, girls," He turns, shining his light on Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline. "From now on, Peach is not the only girl Star Child." He reveals three stars. Daisy, Rosalina and Pauline each recieve their star powers, glowing silver and gold in radiance. They are then filled with courage, kindness and strongness. Each of them giggle with power and the Star Children reunite as a group of nine. Characters Playable Baby Mario - This little baby in red is ready to shine in an adventure with his fellow Star Children! Baby Peach - The princess is not afraid to give a helping hand in this Star Adventure! Baby Wario - The cheeky little cheater makes sure he doesn't steal anything, or else he'll have to pay the price! Baby Luigi - Who we gonna call? No one yet, actually, as it is years before this little green star wins the scary mansion of his nightmares! Baby DK - Want a banana? You'll need it, in this Star Adventure! Baby Yoshi - Our Dino Star returns with his fellow shining friends in an Adventure of a lifetime! Non-Playable Grand Star - The leader of the Star Children! A friendly star who is always ready for a mission! Baby Daisy - Luigi's sweetheart, held hostage by the terrible Baby Bowser! Baby Rosalina - Mama of the Lumas, in her baby years, held hostage by the terrible Baby Bowser! Baby Pauline - A sweet little girl obsessed with make-up (and has a secret crush on Mario!), held hostage by the terrible Baby Bowser! Nokis - No description Kongs - No description Funky Kong - Not Baby Funky Kong! The fully grown-up, awesome, and extremely funky Funky Kong, owner of the equally funky Funky Flights! Kremlings - The evil minions of the terrible King K. Rool! Yoshis/Dinosaurs - The friendly natives of Yoshi Island/Donut Plains Shy Guys/Rexes - Uh oh! Double trouble! Stay away from this menancing duo! Bosses Goomboss - The biggest, baddest Goomba of them all! Petey - Not just your ordinary pirahna plant! Big Bob-Omb - Stay away from this Bob-Omb when it's about to explode! King Boo - The epic bad guy who is sure to give you nightmares, and is apparently "handsome with a crown on"! King K. Rool - The Kremling King! And he's even more dangerous when he's not in his baby form! Wiggler - This catapillar may look all innocent and cute, but he's not what he seems! Baby Bowser - Holding three babies hostage, this fiercesome little guy is not at all cute when he is causing a Boss Battle Temper Tantrum!